C'était
by Ludwidia
Summary: Il avait son verre de Whisky pur feu. Il avait sa chanson. Il avait des potes de comptoir à qui parler. Mais il ne l'avait pas Lui et c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il désirait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et ça lui était impossible.


Bon pardonnez-moi pour ce texte dépressif écrit en pleine nuit. Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose qui ait été écrite, que ce soit au niveau du style ou du sens. Mais j'espère que vous serait au moins émus. On m'a dit que j'étais douée pour faire passer des émotions, alors si les mots n'y sont pas j'espère que les sentiment prendront leur place.  
Je vous laisse avec ma première songfic, la chanson c'est _Fille en Fleur_ de Volo. Le titre peut porter à confusion mais je vous préviens ça va pas être joyeux.

Disclamer : La chanson n'est pas à moi, mais à Volo. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowlings. Je ne détiens que les mots, si tant est qu'ils puissent appartenir à quelqu'un.

Hum évitez juste si vous supportez pas l'inceste même en simple allusion.

* * *

C'était.

Il sourit doucement à son verre de Whisky pur feu alors que les premières notes de guitare et de piano débutaient leur danse. Dire qu'il était là, étalé sur le comptoir à écouter la même incessante musique. C'était presque ironique, il détestait rester trop longtemps au même endroit avant, il ne tenait pas en place. Il se laissa envahir par l'odeur d'alcool qui imprégnait le bois et laissa la musique le bercer. Une musique douce qui apaisait ses tourments presque autant que l'alcool.

_C'est pas que je boive quand je pleure  
_Non, il ne pleurait pas. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas pleuré ce jour là. Il avait simplement fermés les yeux et s'était doucement écroulé. Le sol l'avait accueillit de façon presque molle, semblant comprendre sa douleur. Mais il aurait préféré la claque de la pierre contre son visage. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le réveille de ce cauchemar.

_Mais c'est plutôt que je pleure peu  
_Non, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, pourquoi aurait-il commencé à ce moment là ? Ni au moment de Sa mort, ni à l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était restée là, à sourire bêtement. Au début les gens l'avaient dit choqué, oui il l'était. Mais il se sentait surtout vide et seul. Alors il avait tenté de remplir ce vide. Le vide qu'Il avait laissé. Le jour de Sa mise en terre il devait puer l'alcool à plein nez.

_C'est pas que j'arrête d'avoir peur  
_Pourtant ça n'avait pas suffit pour affronter l'enterrement. Il avait toujours peur de cette solitude qui l'assaillait désormais. Ils avaient toujours été un ensemble et désormais il n'était plus rien. Alors oui, il se réfugiait dans l'alcool pour ne plus penser à son estomac qui se serrait le soir quand il rentrait seul dans sa chambre vide.

_Mais quand je bois je me sens mieux  
_Alors il buvait encore et encore. Pour tout oublier. Pour pouvoir sourire, même si seul son verre en profitait.

_C'est pas que je ris quand j'ai bu  
_Il n'en devenait pas non plus hilare. Il ne savait plus vraiment rire depuis qu'Il était partit. Il n'avait plus jamais rit depuis qu'Il était partit.

_C'est pas que j'aime vivre ainsi  
_Oh non il aimait tout sauf cette vie. Il voulait juste Le revoir, il voulait juste qu'Il revienne. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans lui.

_Mais ça m'aide depuis qu'il y a plus  
Grand chose de tripant dans ma vie  
_Alors il était là, à boire, à écouter cette chanson qui le comprenait si bien. Plus grand chose de tripant ? Ça c'était sûr. Avant il y avait des farces à foison, des éclats de rire, des moqueries, des blagues, des sourires... Avant Il était là pour le faire sourire.

_C'était une jolie fille en fleur  
Avec un sourire joyeux  
_Ah voilà l'erreur que commettait toujours cette chanson. Il sourit encore à son verre d'une façon un peu nostalgique. Non ce n'était pas une fille, mais Son sourire aussi était joyeux. Son sourire était le plus beau qu'il avait jamais vu. Son rire claironnait si magnifiquement dans ses oreilles. Et Sa voix chantait toujours au creux de son esprit.

_A vous mettre la bouche en coe ur  
A vous briser le coe ur en deux  
_L'autre avait toujours réussie à le faire sourire. Toujours. Il trouvait chaque fois le moyen de le rendre heureux. Mais désormais il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais s'il n'était pas mort il aurait finit par le faire de toutes façons... Un jour ou l'autre il l'aurait quitté...

_C'est pas que je sente que je suis pas bien  
Mais c'est plutôt que je comprends plus rien  
_Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Pourquoi avait-il cet objet moldu déjà ? Ah oui un cadeau que son père lui avait ramené, pour pouvoir le contacter quand il voulait. Comme s'il ne savait pas parfaitement où le trouver. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son fils dans cet état. Personne ne voulait le voir dans cet état. Même lui refusait de voir où il en était arrivé. Il préférait fermer les yeux et faire comme si tout aller bien. Ne pas chercher à comprendre les sourire triste et apitoyés sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas comprendre les murmures, les regard appuyés. Il sentait sûrement l'alcool sans arrêt désormais, cette odeur lui collait à la peau. C'est ça qui les dérangeait, obligé.

_C'est pas que j'ai des potes plein les bistrots  
Mais c'est plutôt que je parle trop  
_Parler... Il avait beau être plutôt muet pour le moment, dans à peu près deux verres il savait qu'il s'y mettrait. Voilà déjà ses potes de comptoir qui se ramenaient. Des potes, c'était sûrement pas le bon mot. Il les connaissaient à peine. Mais au moins ils partageaient tous la même galère. La guerre avait été rude. Beaucoup essayaient d'oublier les morts.

_C'est pas que j'ai plus que son souvenir  
_Il lui restait tout de même plus qu'un souvenir n'est-ce pas ? Il avait encore Ses affaires. Non, il avait brûlés Ses affaires la semaine précédente, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait fait ça comme ça, ces objets lui rappelait trop qu'Il n'était plus là Lui. Alors pourquoi ils auraient eu le droit d'exister ? Quel droit avaient-ils de rester là dans sa chambre à le narguer !

_C'est pas que j'ai plus rien que j'espère  
_Mais non voyons il avait encore beaucoup d'espoir. Tellement d'espoir qu'il pourrait en remplir le lit de la Tamise s'il n'y avait pas déjà eu de l'eau. Ouais un jour il irait sûrement remplir un peu plus le lit de la Tamise, ou un soir plutôt. Il prendrait tout ses espoirs avec lui et il jetterait tout ça dans l'eau.

_Mais je pars jamais sans finir  
Le peu qu'il reste dans mon verre  
_Tiens en parlant de fond de verre, celui là était déjà finit. Il fit signe au tavernier qui lui lança un regard mi-attristé, mi-réprobateur. Il lui renvoya un sourire moqueur. C'était pas à lui de se mêler de ses problèmes, qu'il reste à sa place, derrière le comptoir à lui servir des verres. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand le bar fermerait, le barman le tirerait de son tabouret. Il protesterait un moment mais il finirait pas lâcher. Alors il embarquerait son verre pour le finir devant la porte et le poserait là. Le tenancier le récupérait toujours.

_C'était une jolie fille en fleur  
Avec un sourire joyeux  
_Revoilà cette histoire de fille. Il soupira, peu importe que le chanteur parle d'une fille, ils se comprenaient tout les deux. Avec leur verre à la main ils auraient pu s'en payer des bonnes tranches de rigolades à parler des souvenirs de leurs amours désertés...

_A vous mettre la bouche en cœur  
A vous briser le cœur en deux  
_Ouais, il se serait comprit. Ils avaient tout les deux subit une peine de cœur. Mais il aurait préférait que l'Autre continu à vivre, comme la fille de la chanson, pour Le regarder être heureux de loin... A moins qu'elle soit elle aussi morte ? Il ne savait pas trop, il avait parfois du mal à saisir le sens des paroles. En tout cas elle lui avait brisé le cœur comme l'Autre l'avait fait avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas Sa faute. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de Lui en vouloir un peu. Et puis Il allait le quitter de toutes façon ils le savaient tout les deux. Peu importe la façon, ce serait l'Autre qui partirait. Il l'avait toujours su que l'Autre voulait retourner à une vie normale, une vie où Il n'aurait pas eu à cacher la personne qu'Il aimait.

_C'est pas que je confonde ma peine  
Avec les gueules avinées  
_Encore un passage de la chanson qu'il était pas bien sûr de piger. L'alcool devait lui monter un peu trop à la tête à force. Il aperçu furtivement son reflet dans la glace sale derrière le comptoir. Avait-il toujours eu un regard aussi fatigué ? Il grogna en se retournant vers son verre. Au moins désormais il ne Lui ressemblait plus. Il avait longtemps évité les miroirs, les vitrines, les cuillères un peu trop bien lustrées pour ne pas y retrouver Son reflet. Il se surprit à relancer un regard vers la crasse du miroir. Non malgré tout il Le voyait toujours, et même si ça faisait mal, il eu envie de sourire à ce reflet. Oui il avait envie de Lui sourire. Merde pourquoi Il était toujours dans les miroirs ?

_Alcoolo à la petite semaine  
Je garderai pas le coude levé  
_Un jour il arrêterait de boire, il se l'était promis en commençant. C'était juste le temps de supporter l'idée de ne plus Le voir, de ne plus sentir Son odeur le matin à son réveil. Il voulait juste attendre de savoir vivre sans Ses baisers, sans Sa peau, sans Ses cris de jouissance qui éclataient dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Ouais qu'est-ce que tout ça lui manquait. Pas juste le sexe, il aurait été près à faire vœux d'abstinence si on lui avait rendu l'Autre. Il sourit à cette pensée, Il n'aurait jamais accepté un telle chose. C'était Lui le plus lubrique des deux. Il se dit qu'il était même près à vivre enfermé dans une chambre avec Lui si ça pouvait faire plaisir à l'Autre et le pousser à se repointer. A revenir avec Son odeur, Sa joie et Son sourire.

_C'est pas que j'ai plus d'horizons  
Mais c'est plutôt que je refuse  
De prendre les mauvaises raisons  
Pour la meilleure des excuses  
_L'horizon n'existait plus vraiment, il avait disparu dans les ténèbres de sa nuit personnelle. Il vivait dans une sorte d'obscurité. Mais c'était pas pour ça qu'il buvait. Il buvait parce qu'il voulait boire. Il buvait parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il buvait parce que l'Autre lui manquait. Et si ça c'était pas une bonne raison il savait pas ce que c'était. Oh des mauvaises raisons il pouvait en trouvait pleins aussi mais il n'en avait pas envie. Autant pas se mentir à chercher des excuses. Il aurait pu arrêter de boire, mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait continuer à aller à peu près bien. Il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans Son manque.

_C'était une jolie fille en fleur  
Avec un sourire joyeux  
_C'était le mec le plus génial du monde. Et le plus beau quand il souriait. Cette fille devait pas lui arriver à la cheville. Ouais Lui, Il était magnifique. Il disait pas ça parce qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes deux, il n'avait jamais vraiment été narcissique. Et l'Autre était si différent, Il avait juste sa beauté à lui, une beauté singulière, une beauté calme et heureuse.

_A vous mettre la bouche en cœur  
_Il était entièrement à Sa merci. Pas seulement quand Il le faisait gémir dans leur draps. Non l'Autre tenait son cœur dans son point fermé, il aurait fait tout ce qu'Il voulait. Il aurait été près à tout pour Lui. Alors ouais il avait sûrement passé le temps en Sa compagnie avec un sourire niais mais l'Autre semblait l'aimer ce sourire.

_C'était  
_C'était, voilà bien le problème, Il n'était plus là. Il se laissa glisser un peu plus sur le comptoir, sentant le monde s'écrouler encore une fois. Il n'était plus là. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Avec Lui, c'était une partie de son être qui l'avait quittée. Il était entier avant, maintenant il n'était plus que la moitié de rien.  
Fred n'était plus là.


End file.
